


First snow

by HedaCarmilla



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaCarmilla/pseuds/HedaCarmilla
Summary: Jiu and Yoohyeon have been crushing on each other for almost as long as they've been roommates. Everyone noticed it except themselves, including their many YouTube fans.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	First snow

Jiu's back was starting to ache. She'd been aimlessly scrolling through twitter for hours now. At first she told herself she was looking for video ideas while Yoohyeon was editing their latest vlog, "My roommate does my make up challenge". They had lots of fun filming it, so she hoped their subscribers would love it too.

Sighing, she left her timeline in favor of a new post. Their channel had gained a lot of followers recently, due to quarantine, and so had their personal twitter accounts, so it felt much less like screaming into the void and much more like shouting at an usually angry crowd. Still, sometimes they had good ideas, so what could go wrong in asking for suggestions for what to watch?

Within minutes, she had tons of replies, the most liked one being a YouTube link. "Jiyoo girlfriend moments". She checked the replies, and could see they were torn between happy shippers and people telling the op off. 

Girlfriends... Had she really been that obvious? She thought she was doing a good job at keeping her feelings hidden... Out of sheer curiosity, she opened the link. The intro was short, but the video was around half an hour. Just how many moments were there?

#1- The unnoticed gayzes

Jiu saw herself talking to the camera. She could see it was summer, probably the ice bucket challenge. She was having a hard time believing people still requested it in 2020, but they had obliged. And, well, she wouldn't complain about seeing Yoohyeon in a swimsuit. As she was talking, the centering of the frame moved on Yoohyeon's face, who, Jiu just noticed, was watching her with the softest look she'd ever seen. A soft smile tugged at her lips, seeing how her crush looked at her. She skimmed over the parts where she was being the one in love, the second hand embarrassment being too much.

#2- Personal space? Haven't heard that name in years

A montage of their intros, Jiu noticed. From their very first public clip too, damn this guy went far back. She hadn't even realised they used to sit so far apart, each on one edge of the sofa, until Yoohyeon had suggested they sit closer to each other, "to fit better in the frame" she said. And slowly, as the video proved, they ended up always touching during sitting videos. Hand on thighs, arms touching, holding hands, so many small shows of affection Jiu no longer noticed when she was doing them anymore. If she thought about it, those lingering touches were not only for the camera... Jiu didn't want to let her mind hope, her heart wander, but at the same time she was still watching wasn't she?

#3 Calling each other wife

It was her first baking vlog!

"Isn't my wife so talented?" Yoohyeon said on video, and Jiu could still see her goofy grin behind the camera, and feel her own cheeks heat up at the sight. Yoohyeon's smile will always be her most cherished memory, and thankfully reality too.

The next clip, they were reacting to YouTube and Twitter comments.

"You two look so alike, are you twins?" Jiu read off the paper. "No, we are wives. We actually used to look much different, but we love each other so much we started being more and more alike." She answered, holding their ringless hands up and fingers intertwined, while Yoohyeon was laughing next to her. How she had managed to keep a straight face back then, she didn't know.

#4 Them talking about their type, like seriously now

It started with Yoohyeon. "My ideal type? Hmm... Well I would like someone who knows how to cook, since I'm a mess in the kitchen. Also they should be kind, and have a warm smile. Oh, and love Pie because she is my baby." She had assumed Yoohyeon meant their common friend, Sua, but... Could it be?

The video moved on to her face and she was too deep in thought to skip it. 

"And what about you?" Siyeon asked her, she had actually forgotten she was a guest on that episode. 

"I like blondes."

"Aaah, Jiu, you can't just hit on me like that" siyeon laughed. Although Siyeon knew, she was not the only blonde in the room, and not the one Jiu was talking about.

"I didn't finish, nerd. I also like tall women with pretty smiles. And, as Yoohyeon said, she'd need to like Cherry and be fine with taking lots of pictures. "

"You can just say Yoohyeon, you know? Although I'm not that short either!" Siyeon had teased, but Jiu still felt the knot in her throat as she waited for Yoohyeon's reaction. Just a laugh, but it had been enough to shatter her hope and whatever guts she had before.

#5 Cherry and Pie

She had not expected a montage of her and Yoohyeon playing with their dogs, but they did look a lot like a family with kids... It was enough to make her smile, oh how she missed the ball of fluff. But Cherry lived with her mother and Pie was sleeping in Yoohyeon's room, and she was watching YouTube on the couch. 

#6 Their covers. Need I say more?

A black screen with white test popped up, with a copyright disclaimer. 

"I would play the full songs if I could, but I don't want youtube to take this video down, so I picked the most gay frames. But you can go check them out, links in the description"

Yoohyeon's voice filled her ears, she recognized the song as being "Perfect". She had heard Yoohyeon sing it so many times, but if she was honest she had never bothered watching the video she posted. She hadn't expected to see a montage of their pics together, from late night car rides to McDonald's lunches to ballroom dances when nobody asked them out... So many pictures, some of which Jiu didn't even know existed. She felt her heart ache in her chest, she loved Yoohyeon so much... 

The next clip was of a duet they did, another love song. She hadn't thought people would look so deeply into it...

#7 Watching the first snow together

It was a video from a year ago. They were just vlogging when Yoohyeon suddenly lit up. "Jiu! Look! It's snowing!"

They had picked up the camera and ran to the window, watching the snowflakes cover the streets below. Jiu remembered the way she ached to pull Yoohyeon closer, to kiss her there and take her outside and kiss her again and again until the magic of a first snow was overpowered by the cold. But she had to be content with watching the stars in Yoohyeon's eyes flicker with childish pleasure. Echoes of that desire still burnt in her chest, both soothed and angered by having Yoohyeon close to her.

The video ended and she heard the door to Yoohyeon's room open. 

"Jiu? You're still awake?"

"Mhmm... I got caught up on YouTube. Finished the editing?" She tried to play it cool, as if she wasn't thinking of kissing her just seconds ago. 

"Just got to add the intro, but I'm too sleepy now. It can wait right?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it's fine. " She looked away from her. What she had seen... She had to try. "Hey, Yooh? Do you like me?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend!"

"I mean... I mean as more than friends. " She placed her phone on the couch and sat up, but Yoohyeon's eyes fell on the screen. A blush crept up both their necks, as Yoohyeon stuttered trying to find her words. Jiu felt her heart sink. "I'm sorry, silly question. Just... Just forget it."

Yoohyeon visibly deflated before something caught her eye. "Jiu, it's snowing. First snow this year right?"

"It is? How can you even see it, it's so dark outside."

"It is, trust me. It's... It's romantic, right?"

"Yoohyeon, I'm not even sure it's snowing."

"Then come closer, nerd! Do you need glasses?" Yoohyeon didn't wait for an answer, instead grabbed her by the wrist and took her to the window. It was indeed snowing, Jiu saw. "And look! A falling star!"

Jiu followed it with her eyes, her hand still in Yoohyeon's grasp. 

"You know... I've always wanted to kiss someone under the first snow."

Jiu's heart caught in her throat. Yoohyeon's free hand was fidgeting with the edge of her shirt, while her eyes were pleading Jiu for an answer. 

"S-so have I." She mentally beat herself up for stuttering like an idiot, but that train of thought was cut short by Yoohyeon's lips smacking against hers. Instinctively, she pulled Yoohyeon closer, until her back hit the wall. The embers in her chest were set ablaze, a warm fire making her feel like she found home. 

When they finally parted for air, Jiu still gripped the front of Yoohyeon's shirt, not letting the younger girl get too far. 

"Was...was it good?"

The uncertainty in Yoohyeon's voice made her chuckle. "It was great, Yoohyeon. I've… I've been wanting to do this for so long now."

"Really? So it wasn't just the falling star granting my wish?"

Jiu smiled, pulling her in for another short kiss. "Yooh, I'm pretty sure that was an airplane."

"Well, who said airplanes don't make wishes come true?" Yoohyeon asked offended, as her arms found their place on Jiu's waist. 

Normally, Jiu would've bickered with her, but she was so happy she didn't care about that right now. "They apparently do. So... Does that mean..."

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Yoohyeon blurt out, her face as red as Jiu's hair.

"Depends, was your Perfect cover about me?"

"I'll take that as a yes then." Yoohyeon smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jiu's cheek. And somehow, that made her legs so much weaker than the previous ones. Because Yoohyeon was now officially her girlfriend. Maybe Yoohyeon was right, maybe airplanes did grant wishes too, not just falling stars.


End file.
